ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Xerxes
300,000,000 |powers= Haki Marksmanship |weapons= Schwarz Häutchen (スワドズ フチエン Suwadozu Huchen; German for "Black Cuticle", "Japanese for Symbiotic Black Membrane") |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Xerxes (ゼーゼス Zezesu Lit; "Ruler over Heroes") Appearance Bearing the appearance of a very complex individual, leaving one bewildered by his appearance, making the center of all attention, at times. Xerxes appears to be nothing more than a mere child, of an dull display. He has a mysterious appearance, as one cannot discern is actual gender; possessing the appearance of an both female, and male; and has androgynous physical characteristics. Has has a moderate physical stature, standing 5 foot 7, leaving most males to tower of him, and thus they generally underestimate his capabilities. He has a very lanky, and thin build, and thus, one may assume that Xerxes is rather weak endurance and durability. But notably, when shirtless, one can notice that Xerxes has subtle muscle definition within the abdomen region, of his torso, almost forming completely defined abdomen muscles. Though rather slim, Xerxes has well defined arms, having noteworthy muscles, and is emphasized by the thick layers of clothing on his upper arm. When compared to other individuals of similar size and structure to his own, Xerxes' arms are rather short, and stubby. He is most prominently gaunt on his torso; bearing the figure of a female, entirely, especially in his abdominal section. He has extremely childish features, and is initially misconceived as nothing more than that of an innocent child, but his true age is displayed when he speaks. Giving prominence to his puerile appearance is his face; possessing the face of a young girl. His face is almost pristine, and no facial defects, and thus there is nothing extraordinary, or interesting on his face itself, and is rather pale, and bland. His most prominent feature; his extraordinary, violet eyes. His are very vibrant, and are more prominently darker near the inner part, and lighter on the outer part. It almost appears as if he possesses a rare eye technique. In terms of his hair, and its style, Xerxes is the most uncaring. He has pure white hair, with it having slight grey tint. His hair comes down to his face, vaguely aligned along his jawline. Xerxes is negligent when comes to his hair, as it protrudes outward from varies places from his head, never making use of a comb, or brush, or any other hair product to polish his hair. Because he doesn't properly groom his hair, it unusually grows long on the right side of his hair, and consequently, Xerxes has it styled in braided pony-tail, accentuating the attention he receives, due to peculiar design within his head. Most notably, he has a single strand of hair sitting atop is head; that is depicted to be an Ahoge (アホ毛 "Idiot Hair"), but notably, it is not a reflection of the man's actual intelligence, is simply exist naturally in his head, though it is also thought to be a result of his lack of care toward his hair. It is rather long when compared to others whom possesses a cowlick atop their head. It curves to left of his head, and is rather protuberant backward, contrary to most Ahoge's that has been seen on others. For his attire, he adorns one that allows him to be prepared for combat, at any given time. Xerxes possesses an attire that makes him appear as if he was of a certain race, due to the overall style of apparel, and a certain aspect of abilities. His attire is composed of primarily sole color, and on the contrary, it is concoction of several different pieces of clothing, making his apparel unique. Now to elaborate. The first layer piece of clothing Xerxes has on his back is an long white sweater than extents down to his calves. When running, or the like, the sweater notably only flares outward near Xerxes' waist section. Near the end of the sweater there lies a darker shade color, it being a gray-esque color. Because the bottom section is of a gray color, it is somewhat difficult to notice, as it blends into to the white. Also, the gray section is decorated into very simplistic zig-zag lines. Underneath Xerxes sweater, there lies a more complex piece of clothing, which is not discernible, as his sweater obscure most of it. It is deemed a long sleeved shirt, though one may assume it is more than a shirt, as it is more intricate. The shirt is comprised of immense dense material, for extent that it is able to mitigate the impact of damage. It most unique aspect of this shirt is the peculiar shapes it possesses located at the bottom the of it. At the bottom region of this shirt, it splits just below his waist into four parts, one part covering his crotch area, two lying of side, and one the back. The appearance of these split sections are primarily compared to the shape of arrow heads. These split sections are also notably split outlined in an almost metallic silver. Though, the actual silver lining begins from the top of the white shirt, and extend downward in the form vertical lines. Personality Relationships History Synopsis Equipment Enhanced Weaponry Schwarz Häutchen (スワドズ フチエン Suwadozu Huchen; German for "Black Cuticle"; "Japanese for Symbiotic Black Membrane"): An peculiar liquid substance, crafted specifically for Xerxes by the infamous scientist, Nikola Tesla. For the sole purpose of providing Xerxes with a limitless arsenal of weaponry; guns, swords, and the like. This membrane-like substance is classified as the first-class biological weapon by the World Government. It's a substance so powerful, and versatile, it is coveted by the World Government, attempting to bolster the strength of their army. The black membranes components originated from the remnants of the Seaking, Nemeslime; a large sea monster, composed of black slime in its entirety. Upon acquiring the symbiotic membrane, Xerxes' overall power exponentially, to the extent of him being able to cleave a Buster Call Battleship in half, with strict ease. Upon creating the Schwarz Häutchen, Nikola imbued the membrane with the essence of Seastone; thus allowing him to effectively nullify the effects of those with the power of a Devil Fruit. With the substance on his body, he can conjure any weapon, be it swords, guns, and the like. It's even capable if mimicking the abilities of the Blut Vene (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), Burūto Vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"). Not only can Xerxes mimic effects of the aforementioned ability, but the appearance as well. Albeit, Xerxes can not mimic the principles of the Blut Vene. When the membrane is in use, it solely operates in accordance to Xerxes' mental commands. All this power comes with a price however. In order for the Schwarz to properly work, it had to synchronize with the body of its host Xerxes, essentially making it a "parasite". Every transformation requires a lot of nutrients for the weapon, which it takes from its host, so because of that, Xerxes has an abnormally large appetite (as a food serving for 500 people could only get him 1/10 full). Should the weapon forms break they can be reformed an infinite amount of times, should there be any piece left at no cost to Xerxes' nutrient supply. However, if by any change most of the body is destroyed, he will need to consume times more calories than for creating a form, in order for it to regenerate. The cuticle isn't particularly weak against anything, but despite the fact that it is made from Seastone, it can still be damaged by a Devil Fruit's power. Standard Weaponry Powers and Abilities Haki Haki (覇気, "Ambition") Busoshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki (武装色の覇気 "Color of Armaments Ambition") Natural Abilities Marksmanship Masterful Marksman: As his primary method of combat, it no surprise that Xerxes is a master when employing his firearms. Precise and agile; the two words that emphasizes Xerxes' usage of the gun. Before initially firing a gun, Xerxes performs a particular to stance, that allows his shot to become extremely agile, and resilient. Xerxes spreads his legs, widely apart from one another, and crouches down generally with his right leg being in back, and bent, with Xerxes standing in his toes, and his opposite leg spread forward, and unbent. Subsequently, Xerxes will slight pivot his head downward, slightly on his gun, allowing to take a precise aim. He will fire his guns' with his left hand, as his skill with his left is more prominent than his right. Because Xerxes seldom uses the battlefield to his advantage, preferring to stay in a single position, Xerxes has a method to compensate for this disadvantage. While shooting his weapon, Xerxes can a predetermined path for his bullets to go through. It is possible through the reinforcement of his Haki. When altering the trajectory of his bullets, they appear to change their direction in accordance to Xerxes' own whim; following the commands of his mind, similar to his membrane. When employing his bullets in this manner, there becomes no angle Xerxes cannot shoot his bullets.... He even has the the capability to ricochet his bullets, allowing him to attack his foes multiple times with single bullet. Upon bouncing off a substance, his bullets uses the colliding substance as a medium to increase the momentum of his own shot. Generally, his bullets have capacity to rebound of a substance multiple times, before mitigating the momentum of his bullets, due to collision with a surface. Bullet Shift (弾丸シフト Dangan Shifuto Lit; "Transformation of Shells") is a unique type of gun ability that allows the user to mentally shift the shape of specialized bullets into different shapes and forms. To allow shifting, the bullet itself must reach 100 mph, reaching velocity, and allowing itself to transform into various beast, proportional to the specific type of the bullet that is fired from a gun. The actual concept for this ability comes from the ability unique bullets that are used. They possesses the capability to actually, "capture" a beast, seemingly of any genre. To elaborate, when these special bullets are fired a something, they have the capacity to actually seal a beast within the bullets' themselves. Each bullet is made from a special material that can amplify magics that involve the mental mind, which is added together with other materials that makes the bullet be able to change shape. In order to grasp full control over the bullets, the user must often link up with it mentally until they are able to move it without the use of their hands or magic. Before shooting, the user must first think of something they want the bullet to turn into, and when launched they must keep the connection until they reach the appropriate speed. The bullet itself can be reused infinitely as it turns back into it's normal self. However, there are some side effects to this magic; if it is used too many times, the mental link between user and bullet will become weaker after every shot due to the stress it can cause, making the shape harder and harder to stay solid and the damage dealt weaker. The second side effect is that though the bullet can be used over and over again, once it takes any shape, the shape cannot change, making the bullet use the same form each time it is shot. There has been seen of a special form of shots, ones that only few people can achieve if they do it in the correct form, the Afterburner Boost. While the user themselves are going at 100 mph, the user can shoot his own bullet at the opponent, when the form is seen, the energy nearly doubles making the form look more and more realistic as it can deal an incredible amount of damage. Physical Abilities Immense Durability and Endurance: Contrary to his slim musculature, Xerxes possesses an exorbitant level of physical durability, and endurance, leaving one in shock of amount of physical trauma he can endure. His high level of durability was betrayed when Xerxes endured the simultaneous assaults of multiple pirates, and simply stood there, with his clothes burned off, and slight bruises. He has the capacity to survive being flung into the most dense of substances, as he actually survived being smashed between two colliding pirate ships, in an attempt to kill Xerxes. On ones instance, Xerxes endured being crushed into a multi-story building, after a long battle with a powerful pirate, this collision between Xerxes, and the aforementioned pirate caused massive damage to the building, and all the damage subsequently caused the building to implode on itself; with Xerxes in the building while this incident took place. Against bladed weapons, such as swords, or the like, Xerxes simply deflects them with his skin, as his is rather dense, contrary to his actual mass. This was shown when Xerxes was shot by the simultaneous gun shots of a multitude of marines, and consequently left the group of Marines in awe of this ability. When heavily injured, Xerxes displays no signs of physical pain, leaving one to believe that he has an immunity to pain. When engaging swordsman-based opponents', Xerxes can effortlessly shrug of multiple sword slashes, completely unfazed in the aftermath, while his opponents are completely drained of stamina. Even before his reached adulthood; as adolescent, and younger, Xerxes also possessed such levels of durability, being able survive being tutored by opponents' whom are more powerful than himself. His durability was truly present when he survived internal inflicted on by an skillful foe whom employed martial arts against Xerxes. Immense Strength: While this physical ability doesn't display itself be as prominent as his durability, his strength still lays most prominent than most. This was shown when Xerxes effortlessly smashed through to stone, as it was an obstacle standing before him, and subsequently tossed the individual pieces of debris toward his opponent at the time, when the debris was thrown, it smashed into several other places of the environment, that caused immense damage. In a single punch, he is able to knock his multiple adversaries back, with no exhaustion on his behalf. His strength is generally displayed when he employs his various firearms within combat; all possessing various masses. When a large pirate ship was driven toward Xerxes, in an attempt to kill Xerxes, because the unnamed pirate was all out of possible options to kill him, Xerxes simply outstretched with an single arm, stopped it completely, and preceded to fling it elsewhere. Another example of his strength is when Xerxes was younger, and has shown the capacity to lift gargantuan sized rocks, and simply tossed them noteworthy distances, when training to bolster his physical capabilities. He has shown the capacity to throw adult humans with little effort, and is able to topple trees with strict ease as well. Trivia Behind the Scenes * Xerxes is a'' main character of the author, among a few other characters. * Some of Xerxes' images were used from the manga series ''Nanatsu no Tazai. ** Other files on this article are from various anime, such as Kyoukai no Kanata, Black Rock Shooter, To Aru no Majutsu Index. * The source of the concept for Xerxes' Bullet Shift is from PhantomBeast, while the original concept for the ability is from the series; Slugterra. The description is also from Phantombeast. * Xerxes' alias; White Huntsman (白猟師 Shiro Ryōshi), is inspired by the movie title "Snow White and the Huntsman". * The concept for Xerxes' Schwarz Häutchen goes to Zikimura, I simply further elaborated on it. Category:Greenflash12 Character Category:Human Category:Male Category:Character Category:Main Characters Category:Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Weapon User Category:Gun User Category:Marksman Category:One Piece